parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mule Deer
Mule deer (Odocoileus hemionus) occurs over most of North America west of the 100th meridian from 23 degrees to 60 degrees N. The eastern edge of the usual range extends from southwestern Saskatchewan through central North and South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, and western Texas. Isolated occurrences have been reported from Minnesota, Iowa, and Missouri. Major gaps in geographic distribution are in southern Nevada, southeastern California, southwestern Arizona, and the Great Salt Lake desert region. Apart from these gaps, mule deer occurs in all of the biomes of western North America north of central Mexico, except the Arctic tundra. The pelage of mule deer ranges from dark brown gray, dark and light ash-gray to brown and even reddish. The rump patch may be white or yellow, while the throat patch is white (Geist 1981). The white tails of most mule deer terminate in a tuft of black hairs, or less commonly in a thin tuft of white hairs. On some mule deer, a dark dorsal line runs from the back, down the top of the tail, to the black tail tip. All markings vary considerably among mule deer, but remain constant throughout the life of an individual. mule deer a dark V-shaped mark, extending from a point between the eyes upward and laterally. This mark is more conspicuous in males. Growth in mule deer during the first year is roughly parallel in males and females. Thereafter, males, in general, exceed females in carcass weight, chest girth, neck circumference, body length, head length, cranial breadth, shoulder height, hindfoot length, and hoof length. Carcass weight ranges from 45 to 150 kg in males, and 43 to 75 kg in females. Chest girth ranges from 80 to 117 cm in males, and 78 to 97 cm in females. Neck circumference ranges from 30 to 65 cm in males, and 26 to 38 cm in females. Body length ranges from 126 to 168 cm in males, and 125 to 156 cm in females. Head length ranges from 28 to 35 cm in males, and 27 to 33 cm in females. Cranial breadth ranges from 11 to 16 cm in males, and 10 to 14 cm in females. Shoulder height ranges from 84 to 106 cm in males, and 80 to 100 cm in females. Roles * It played Parksosaurus in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Stygimoloch in YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL * It played Bottle in Animal Lockdown Gallery Mule-Deer-Buck.jpg MSB Deer.png CPatP Deer.png CAH Deer.png CtCD Deer'.jpg open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.jpg Star_meets_Mule_Deer.png Ashley the Mule Deer Fawn.jpeg Elliot-open-season-elliot-11126883-400-343.jpg Elliot.jpg Elliot.png Elliot in Open Season.jpg Elliot in Open Season 2.jpg Elliot in Open Season 3.jpg Elliot in Open Season Scared Silly.jpg Elliot in Open Season Shorts.jpg Sad Deer.png UTAUC Mule Deer.png Evan Almighty Deer.png Deers in no time for smurfs.jpg 9f6586f8ff995163d1d9eb4e52f6bb6c.jpg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 07.jpg Zootopia Deer.png 10453225-D31F-40F9-8BE8-3246ABDB8E77.jpeg 95EA533A-1288-492D-BCA7-061F5FE65E29.jpeg IMG_0639mlojik.JPG 7E05E087-DC6E-44C2-A375-6BE5C582468C.jpeg See Also * Whitetail Deer * Red Deer * Sika Deer * Fallow Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Javan Rusa * Barasingha * Schomburgk's Deer * Roe Deer * Philippine Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer * Elk * Moose * Caribou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Cervids Category:Open Season Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Orange County Zoo Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Baby Bear, Baby Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals